iGet Kidnapped
by gawesome11
Summary: Well when Sam gets kidnapped everything changes I suck at summaries just please read it's my first multi-chap
1. Chapter 1

**__A/N- Hey peeps! If you wanna watch my youtube videos (also seddie related) PM me! Or just enjoy the story :)**

**_Sam's Point of View-_**

Flashback-

_I was at the skate park with Carly and Freddie I don't know why though Freddie and Carly were talking about something while I was just sitting there, waiting for it to be over. Then I heard some of their little conversation, "I'm telling you sand paper is interesting you just have to study about it" Fredwad said, "I don't care about sand paper" Carly said._

"_Well you should."_

"_Well I don't."_

"_Well you should."_

"_I don't even know what sand paper's for"_

"_CARLY! I need to teach you-"_

"_SHUT UP!" I yelled loud enough even for the boys to stop skateboarding. Everyone stared, "what are you looking at? Get back to you rboy talk and your skateboarding" I said slightly annoyed. "I'm going home" Carly said, "I am too" Freddie said and they left. Not knowing that it would be the last time seeing me._

**Freddie's Point of View-**

It's been 2 years since I've seen Sam and there's no hope I still watch the news to see any signs but nothing, sometimes I cry for her because I miss her and if I could do that day over again then I would no doubt about it. I turned on the Local news and I was glad because something popped up "**15 year old Samantha Puckett was found at 3:15 today and she's alive" **the reporter said I could have screamed of joy. I was so glad that Sam was found today I ran across the hall to tell Carly but she already knew and was calling Sam. "Argh nothing" Carly complained, "she's been missing for 2 years Carly what do you think that she would answer and say; "yeah I'll be there in 15 minutes" no she's changed give her some time." I said then we went to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie's Point Of View-

At school people were practically on top of us asking questions about Sam, it was just like when she disappeared except for now rumors were starting. "Hey I heard that Sam was dating that guy and he kidnapped her just so he could be the only one with access to her" a girl that I think is named Jade said to her friend. "Well I heard that she was kidnapped and then they started to date and then he let her go" Jade's friend Christy said. It was too much for Carly to bare Sam went from a girl that you couldn't even say her name in a sentence to the topic of gossip. I could see Carly was trying her hardest not to tell them off, "we will see Sam later today I whispered" Carly just nodded. During lunch Carly and I looked up this dude I think that his name is Jason Anderson, well he was a part of the most wanted and he was one of the greatest rappers. It was way too much for Carly to bare because then she cried silently to herself. Then I walked next to her. By the end of the day crazy rumors had been going around Carly and I walked t Sam's house and Carly knocked on the door. Sam answered and I didn't know what to expect she just had a sour expression and let us in. Carly rushed to hug her but Sam just backed away. "Sam what happened?" I asked.

Sam's Point Of View-

How dare he? I have been gone for 2 years and this nub just asks "what happened?"

"What do you think happened you nub?" I asked pissed off at Freddie. "Well all I know is that you got kidnapped" Freddie aid I could feel anger filling up in me, I mean I get so angry now at nothing. "You know what?" I was about to yell Freddie could see it I could see the fear in his eyes something's never change I smiled a bit. "You just need to fuck-" Freddie kissed me! He just leaned in and kissed me! I was so mad I could have just argh! Before I could cuss Freddie out he just left he kissed me and left.

Freddie's Point Of View-

I just kissed Sam! How the hell could I have been so stupid! I mean I kissed Sam and left like I was scared I hated myself for it but I don't know what happened I knew that I like Sam as in a crush but when I kissed her it all seemed like it was different. It was as if I wanted more than that little kiss I had walked home and locked myself in my room not knowing what my next move would be.


	3. Chapter 3

Carly's Point of View-

Freddie had kissed Sam and just left! It's been a few hours since but I still can't get over it and San keeps talking about it and asking why. "I don't know Sam" I said for the millionth time. I guess I could see where Sam was going with this I mean you know how you're watching TV and like when the couples kiss it's a quick peck? Well Freddie cupped his hands on Sam's face and kissed her for like 15-20 seconds! I could have fainted. Sam of course would not shut up about it "please just shut up about it" I said. Sam stopped, "well I just can't get over the fact that-" "you two kissed I know" I said slightly annoyed. I went home and went to bed I didn't realize how late it had gotten, it was almost midnight!

Sam's Point Of View-

I can't believe that Freddie kissed me! That little nub I mean how dare he? Think that he can kiss me and run off? I went to bed and then the next day I went to school and saw Freddie, "BENSON!" I yelled across the hall the nub was talking to Gibby about something and he was giving him a camera? Well not important Freddie looked so worried aww he's so cute when he is- wait what the hell am I thinking I'm supposed to be mad at him. I ran over to the nubster and he looked so worried. "HOW DARE YOU KISS ME AND RUN OFF?" I yelled, "uh-oh" Gibby said and then he walked off. "Well Sam I don't know I don't know what I was doing please don't hurt me" Freddie said as he shielded his face. I walked off angry at the whole world I was first angry at Freddie for being such a **  
**douche bag I hated him! I ran off and then I remembered that Freddie had the same class as me shit! And he sits right next to me I went to class and Freddie was already there. I just walked to my desk and then there was a note on my desk I rolled my eyes and opened it the note said-

Sam,

Why did I kiss you? I don't know I really don't know why. I am very sorry if I made you seem weak or something can we just be friends?

~please reply F.B~

**Freddie,**

**It's okay and yes we can still be friends.**

**~S.P~**

I gave the note to Freddie while the teacher Ms. Roe wasn't looking. As soon as I gave the note to Freddie she turned around… crap. "Ms. Puckett and Mr. Benson" Ms. Roe said. "Hand me the note" she said as she walked over to my desk she read it and decided to read it out loud CRAP! I can't believe it I mean it's our personal business well I actually paid attention to see if she was gonna read it, sure enough she did. "Why did I kiss you? I don't know I really don't know why. I am very sorry if I made you look weak or something can we just be friends?

~Please reply F.B~

Freddie,

It's okay and yes we can still be friends

~S.P~

No one laughed they just murmured and after class I was so mad. "BENSON!" I yelled, "Yes?" Freddie asked. "HOW DARE YOU? I MEAN I AM IN TROUBLE NOW AND IT'S YOUR FAULT!" I cried. "MINE? YOU GOT CAUGHT!" Freddie yelled.

"WELL YOU GAVE ME THE NOTE!"

"WELL I NEVER SAID TO REPLY AT THE MOMENT!"

"WELL YOU NEVER SAID WHEN!" I yelled then I ran off.

Freddie's Point Of View-

I screwed up now like I really messed up. Now Sam will never forgive me, she was probably mortified or something. At lunch guys were making me feel bad by saying things like, "you haven't seen a girl in two years and you kiss her?" I just walked off. By the end of the day I was tired so I went to my special place that no one else knows about.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's Point Of View-

Well I haven't seen the nub all day and I'm worried sick. I went to Carly's apartment, "I think that it's my fault that-" Spencer and Carly were making some sculpture and I did not need Spencer hearing this I went to the rooftop just to get away from everyone (and I thought that Freddie was there.) I went to the rooftop and sure enough Freddie was there, listening to A Thousand Miles and singing along. "Hey" I said Freddie jumped I smiled a bit. "Sam please don't try to kill me" Freddie said I ignored that comment and sat down right next to him. "What did happen to you?" Freddie asked, I sighed. "If you must know this is what happened… I was kidnapped right? Well the guy came and tied me up it was two guys so I couldn't get away and I was tied up and then they knocked me out, I blacked out and then when I woke up I was in a dirty cellar and I have a over sized brown shirt and shorts on. My hair was in a ponytail and I was tied so I couldn't get up let alone say anything. About an hour later they untied me and told me that I was their slave and that I was most likely gonna be a prostitute" a tear drop rolled down my cheek. "The rest of the days were a living hell they wanted me to stay skinny and get even skinner so they starved me and every time I would get something to eat they would beat me with a bull whip I had been a prostitute and then I was almost a porn star naked pictures of me were posted on the internet and pictures of me having sex with that…that man were posted on the internet and then I just ran off one day, I jumped out of the window and left I was gone and then I was never seen by them again I lived in a park and homeless shelters for 6 months and then they found me" I said I was sobbing now I didn't even notice until I stopped it was like the whole world stopped at this moment. I kissed Freddie and he was in too much shock to kiss back, I didn't know why or what I did it was like my brain stopped. I ran off like Freddie did but not out of fear but because I was confused.

Freddie's Point Of View-

Sam kissed me! I mean she kissed me! I walked off to Carly's apartment "hey where's Carly?" I asked. "Oh she went to get some dinner" Spencer said I didn't even ask. "Well I think that I might love Sam" I admitted. "WHAT?" Spencer yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

Freddie's Point Of View-

"Well I think that I might love Sam" I said as I sat down.

"WHAT?" Spencer yelled I bet that he almost fainted. I had no clue how to put it next I just took a deep breath. "Well Sam and I kissed and –"

"No I met what I couldn't hear you" Spencer interrupted me.

"Oh you might wanna sit down for this" I said but Spencer just kept sculpting. "Well I think that I might love Sam" I said this time loudly and clearly.

"Oh I knew it I knew it!" A happy Spencer cried.

"well Sam and I kissed and it was a spine tingling sensation I felt warm, and l cold I felt like I was on top of the world, I felt like I could do anything" I said.

"Ah you are in love" Spencer said "now go watch beauty and the beast for some advice I've got work to do"

"Really? Where am I supposed to get a copy of that?"

"Yeah really Carly has one in her room"

"No thanks" I said and left a bit freaked out but what Spencer said I mean he usually gives better advice than that- my thoughts were cut off by the sight of Sam. "Hey Fredork" she said.

"AH!" I yelled a bit too loud because my mom opened the door.

"Freddie are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine" I said and then followed Sam who was now leaving. "Where are you going?" I asked I gave myself mental thumbs up "nice way to break the ice Benson" I thought to myself.

"The park" Sam said a bit more rougher than usual, something was wrong and no it was not fear in her eyes it was fire.

"Oh okay" I said then the rest of the walk I heard the sounds of a normal Seattle evening the sound of cars driving. Horns honking, the sound of wind I basically heard everything, I even think that I heard Sam singing to herself. "Please don't bother me or follow me around I'm a big girl Freddie I can live on my own" Sam said I just sat down on the same bench as her Sam didn't say anything she just glared at me and started to write stuff. After an hour or so I got bored of playing Head Walk **(A/N: Parody of Temple Run for those of you who don't know.) **and then as soon as I put my phone away I saw a black van drive up. Some guy walked out of the car and grabbed Sam by the arm, Sam was caught off guard by this so it took her about 5 seconds to fight back. I got up and punched one of the guys really hard and he fell down and then the driver of the truck came and smiled. "Sam come on you would have so much fun with us like you did last time" he said.

"I never had fun! You guys had all of the fun! I was like your sex toy and you just grabbed me and knocked me up!" Sam cried she was angry and I called the cops.

"Come on Sammy we always had fun remember our threesomes?" he asked Sam looked disgusted and said one simple three lettered word; "run." Sam ran off fast and it took me a moment or two to come to my senses and I also ran. Once at the Bushwell I got in "thanks for helping" Sam said and walked off I knew what she meant and I went to my room and went to bed.

Third Person Point of View-

(Flashback)

_**Sam was in a dirty room with that man. He got on top of her, he was drunk. "Come on Sammy just a little make out session and then the fun" he said. Then Sam found herself getting stripped down and she was getting rapped.**_

Sam woke up, "phew it was just a dream" Sam said to herself and then she drank her water, then Sam went back to bed.

**Freddie **

Freddie was in his room getting texts from Carly asking "what happened?" Freddie ignored the texts and then went to sleep

**Carly**

Freddie wasn't answering my texts that made me so mad. All well I went to sleep. I was not prepared for the next day though.


	6. Chapter 6

**Carly's Point Of View-**

Freddie and I were watching TV together. "Hey look a news update" I said and Freddie shushed me. Whoa… Sam walked in and I tried to hide the TV from her but it miserably failed she sat down and started watching TV. "Any last words that you would like to say before you DIE?" The murder asked. It was footage of the guy who kidnapped Sam getting murdered.

"Yes, Sammy I love you baby girl and please be a good girl for daddy." Then he died. Sam ran to the bathroom.

**SAM'S POINT OF VIEW-**

I threw up letting everything in my body come out. And Freddie came in.

"You okay?

he asked I "nodded my head yes. And left the next day it was time for more gossip. There was gossip about me getting married to him, gossip about me dating him at lunch I stood on a table. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU MOVER FUCKERS SURE HE IS MY DAD BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LOVE HIM BECAUSE I DON'T!" I yelled and sat down. The rest of the day was pure hell for me everybody was pointing and whispering. When I went home I screamed in my pillow. I HATE MY LIFE WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE? And then I saw Freddie's car god doesn't he know when to stop? Shit I left the door unlocked. Freddie walked in and he said on my bed, "Sammy I don't know what you're feeling but all I can tell you is that even though you're not normal you're sexy, wonderful and beautiful" and Freddie kissed me it was pure bliss but unlike most stories there can't always be a happy ending.

* * *

**AN I know that this is a very rushed ending but I couldn't wait to work on a new story**


End file.
